The Cheat
by Mephonix
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Fiona was convinced to Cheat on Sonic and date Scourge? Well in this Short Story you'll find the answer.


The Cheat

He sat there, propped against a tree… pulling the file out of his shoe he went to filing away at his nails.

A rusle was heard, was it true? Would she meet him here?

He stuck the file back inside the buckle.

That Chick Amy, seemed to really enjoy the attention he gave her earlier, and he thought for settling for her, but she was too clingy….

"Sonic?" a female's voice rang out, "Where are you?"

My eyes lowerd as I pushed myself of the tree, "Here I am."

"There you are, I heard about you destroying that swat bot in Knothole… thank goodness it didn't send it's signal back to Dr. Eggman… even though I really don't care what happens to that place anyway… but I thought you were with Amy rose?"

He smirked, slowly walking in circles around a fox girl, Names Fiona, who was made of nothing but fluff, and shape…

"I was… but she ran…." He turned.

"Why?" Fiona looked puzzled, "I thought you were the usual one to run?"

"I am?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she just couldn't handle what I wanted to do…"

"Which was?" asked the Fox eyeing him…

"This." The blue hedgehog leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and he embrased her in a very rique kiss

Not pulling away she realized Sonic really did have a darkside to himself, a part, that no other male she was with showed, just to have the good guy turn away the other girls in Knot Hole and choose her for this moment, it was true he wasn't all that good and she liked it….

* * *

*Two weeks later*

"Now this is more like it." Rouge the bat flew into the MasterEmerald's Chamber, her eyes were a glow from the radiance coming from the gem before her, "Let the master thief steal the gem, and leave the decoy duties to---"

She jumped, "Evil Sonic?!?"

The blue hedgehog jumped, back from where he was about to get a full power boost off the emerald, His newly found leather jacket with flames and red and black shoes made him feel extra tough, "Oh snap Locke didn't catch you?!?"

Rouge bared her teeth, "The plan was you distract him this time!!!"

"Well I didn't see him!" screamed Evil Sonic throwing his hands furoisly in the air, "I thought He had gotten to you!!!"

"Ahem!!!"

Both of their heads turned as they saw Locke make his way up the alter, "My patience has wore thin."

Evil Sonic sighed, "Give me a break man."

Rouge leapt out ,"We have to stop meeting like this, Locke."

"Hit em before he uses his weird voodoo stuff again…." Evil Sonic curled into a ball.

Locke growled as he cluched his fist with chaos powers and threw a punch at Rouge.

"See I told you.." Evil Sonic Taunted.

"The first rule of a guardian: Always deal with the largest threat first." sneered Locke.

"Flattery will get you no where old man." cried Rouge, as she looked up at Evil Sonic who leapt up on the Master Emerald, "You Jerk…"

"Sorry rouge, but the birthday boy gets the dibs on the goods," said the blue hedgehog with a smirk.

"Woo-hoo happy birthday to me….

* * *

*One Week later*

Scourge the hedgehog sat propped up against the same tree… waiting as usuall….

"Is there any one here?"

"Yes Fiona…" said Scourge walking into a small clearing he made, "I am here…."

Fiona, jumped back…. "You?!? It' s you who sent me this note?"

She held up a piece of paper.

"Yes, I did…"

"Look I have nothing you'd want, I have nothing to give…"

"Really?" Scourge smirked walking up to her, "I guess, you don't know who I am?"

"You called yourself Scourge, whenever you battle Sonic and the others before…."

"Well that's one thing you got right babe…"

"Okay, what's that have to do with anything?"

"That's not the only thing you know…."

"Yeah, and what else would there would be me to tell you?" snapped the Fox.

"That you know I was Evil Sonic."

"Yeah so what?" Fiona turned crossing her arms, "You played me…."

"And you liked it." Smirked Scourge, "Also, I know you think you are all in Love with your sweet and goody, goody, Sonic, but, you realizeI was the one you fell for first, even after you knew I wasn't the real Sonic.…."

Fiona's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Look babe." Scourge held out a warp ring, "With this it's like a portal and I can view any place and any time, and I know for a fact, that you've been tossing and turning at night, saying Sonic…."

"But I could be talking about my Sonic." said Fiona…

"No, nice try sweet, but you see, I really don't think you'd moan his name like you do…. when you toss and turn, you see babe, You are only dating your Sonic, to try and fulfill what you could have with me…. I know, you have a dark side to yourself. I've seen, and well tasted your lips before…. remember?"

"Well, my Sonic is just as a good lover as…"

"You are wasting your time Fiona, you know just as well as I do, that the longer you stay with him, the more you are going to want to be with me, I recommend you save the trouble, and just leave him all togeather…"

"But I don't want to hurt any…."

"Don't say that either babe, you told me yourself, that you didn't care for any of them, so why should you care for your Sonic now?"

"Well…"

"Well nothing, look babe, just put it this way… compare us two, which of us has fulfilled your darkest desires? Sonic or Me?" asked Scourge, "You see, I did a lot for you in two hours what sonic have never figured out in weeks."

"You do have a point…."

"Come on, now think, your Sonic what is he to you?"

"Nothing really…" said Fiona slowly, her eyes then lit up, "And to think about it, compared to you, Sonic is really just…"

"Bland? I know sweet," Scourge pulled Fiona close, "Any one After me is gonna be bland."


End file.
